kamenrideramazonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Amazon
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. The fourth installment to be produced as part of the Kamen Rider Series, the series aired in Japan from late 1974 to early 1975 on NET and the Mainichi Broadcasting System. It was the shortest ''Kamen Rider series ever, lasting only 24 episodes, and starred Tōru Okazaki as the title character. The series was very distinct because of its fight scenes which were more violent compared to other seasons. While it was cut short due to its violence, today it is praised as unique and beloved by the Kamen Rider fandom. Story A plane crashes in the Amazon rainforest, leaving young Amazon (Daisuke Yamamoto) stranded without his parents. Soon adopted by an Incan tribe, Amazon becomes a wild child, living off the land. However, Amazon's idyllic existence is cut short when Gorgos, the Ten Faced Demon, massacres his village, slaughtering everyone except himself in search for the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer fantastic power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Amazon for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical "operation" on Daisuke, transforming him into the powerful "Kamen Rider Amazon" before he died. Arriving at Japan, Amazon battles Geddon without full knowledge of their reason of pursuing him. Befriending the nephew and niece of Professor Kousaka, Amazon learns the nature of the GiGi Armlet as he defeats Geddon and then the Garanda Empire. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Concepts *Kamen Rider Amazon **Kamen Rider 6 **Dragon Rider Allies *Tōbei Tachibana *Masahiko Okamura *Ritsuko Okamura *Mogura Beastman *Elder Bago *Professor Kōsaka *Yanamura Villains Geddon *Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos **Red Followers Garanda Empire *Ruler (Real Great Emperor Zero) *"Great Emperor Zero" **Black Followers Episodes Other media Manga # # # # # # # S.I.C. Hero Saga # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Amazon - Kazuo Niibori *Kamen Rider Amazon, Gorgos' rock face, Beastmen - Fumiya Nakamura *Kamen Rider Amazon, Gorgos' rock face, Beastman - Tetsuya Nakayashiki *Kamen Rider Amazon - Yutaka Nakamura *Kamen Rider Amazon (trampoline) - Takumi Sato *Kamen Rider Amazon (trampoline) - Yasuo Yukawa *Beastmen, Gorgos' rock face - Hiroo Kawarazaki *Beastmen, Gorgos' rock face - Masaru Okada *Mole Beastman - Shoji Ozawa *Gorgos rock face - Shigeru Yamada, Shoji Ozawa *Yasuo Yukawa, Naoko Maeda, Masato Amano, Ohno Kentomo-kai members *Woman Followers - Keiko Mita, Yasue Toyama, Kyoko Yoshida, Chieko Takeshita, Michiko Masuda, Toshiko Watanabe, Kiyota Maki, Akiyo Hirat, Kazue Takahashi, Miyako Takagi, Mayumi Shishido Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon with the Columbia Yurikago-kai **Episodes: 1-14 (1st Verse); 15-24 (2nd Verse) Other Songs *Amazon Rider Action *Amazon Hitori *Amazon Issho Ni Tatakaou *Amazon Oshiete Okure *Amazon Taose *Boku-Ra No Amazon Rider *Sono Na Wa Amazon *Hashire Honoo No Jungler *Tokyo Jungle *Ore Wa Tachibana Tobei Notes *This is the first season to not feature previous Riders appearing. *This would be the last ''Kamen Rider season to air on NET until the series' revival in 2000 with Kamen Rider Kuuga, which aired on the channel now known as TV Asahi. *This is the last Kamen Rider Series to not have a Sentai episode air alongside. *This is the shortest Kamen Rider season, running for only 24 episodes. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーアマゾン Kamen Rider Amazon] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Showa Era